Medicine reminder devices have been used for years as a way to remind individuals taking medication of the time to take their next dose or the time they took their last dose.
In the past, medicine reminder devices often took the form of a bottle cap having time indicia and a means for indicating a particular time. Typical of the art is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,949 issued to S. Gattuccio on Oct. 12, 1948. The major disadvantages with the bottle cap form of medicine reminder devices is that the traditional bottle cap design must be drastically altered to provide time indication and the bottle cap fits only one size bottle opening.
Other devices have been produced to overcome the problem of redesigning bottle caps. For example, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,438 issued to A. DeJonge on Feb. 7, 1989 teaches a container with a dosage time indicator collar. This device relieves the problem of having to redesign the container's cap, but the collar fits one particular bottle size and shape.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a medicine reminder device which can be used with medicine bottles of different sizes and shapes.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a medicine reminder device which supports a medicine bottle within its base such that the medicine bottle can not be knocked over.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a medicine reminder device that does not have to be picked up or otherwise manipulated to view the time reminding portion.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a medicine reminder device that is not attached to the medicine bottle.